Meurtres à la congrégation
by Dholaki
Summary: Allen et Kanda rentrent de mission et découvrent qu'il y a eu un meurtre. Qui peut bien être le coupable ? Yullen et un autre couple, enfin... (Résumé pourri mais c'est ma 1ère fic, soyez indulgent)
1. Prologue

_Bon bah voila, je me lance. C'est ma première fic alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. J'espère que ça vous plaira =D_

_**Attention, cette fic peut être choquante donc âme sensible s'abstenir et contiendra du Yaoi (homme x homme). Vous êtes prévenu !**_

_Evidemment, et malheureusement les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino_

* * *

**Meurtres à la congrégation**

Allen rentrait de mission accompagné de Kanda. Tout deux se dirigeaient vers le bureau du grand intendant Komui afin de faire leur rapport. Et, comme à leur habitude, se disputaient.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un des nombreux couloirs de la congrégation, ils entendirent des bruits plus loin.

- Mmh ? On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas.

- Che

Allen, curieux, se mis à avancer plus vite pour voir ce qui se passait, suivit de Kanda.

Ils virent alors des scientifiques, quelques traqueurs, Lavi et Lenalee, ainsi que le grand intendant.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se rendirent vite compte de l'ambiance pesante. Les traqueurs se parlaient à voix basse mais Allen entendit quelques phrases en les dépassant.

- Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareil ?

- Un si jeune garçon !

- Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un de la congrégation ?

Le maudit commença vivement à s'inquiéter.

- Allen ! Sanglota Lenalee en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Lenalee ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille se mit alors à pleurer de plus belle. Allen regarda Komui en espérant obtenir une réponse mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Il repoussa alors Lenalee et s'avança pour passer les derniers traqueurs et scientifiques et fut face à un corps gisant au sol dans un bain de sang.

Le cœur d'Allen s'arrêta un instant, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J... Johnny !

Le scientifique avait été égorgé. Il avait dû tenter d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler car ses deux mains se trouvaient au niveau de sa gorge, en vain. Sa blouse, habituellement blanche était maintenant rouge vif. Le sang avait même éclaboussé les murs.

Kanda était resté en retrait mais avait tout de même aperçu le cadavre de Johnny mais cela ne lui fit rien. Enfin, il ne se sentit mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il vit Allen se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Plus loin, dans un coin sombre, une personne trouvait ce spectacle tout à fait jouissif.

- Je crois que je vais rester m'amuser un peu.

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue, un peu trop court à mon goût mais ça reste qu'une intro ^^. Je viens de le terminer et j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment écrire la suite, mais il est tard donc ce sera pour une autre fois ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)_

_Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue ?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que le jeune Allen restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Beaucoup s'inquiétaient, surtout Jerry, le cuisinier. C'était l'heure du dîner et toujours pas de trace de l'exorciste.

- Lui qui mange toujours des montagnes de nourriture, il va mourir de faim !

Jerry était presque en pleurs. Il faut dire qu'il adorait cuisiner pour le garçon. Celui-ci aimait tout ce qu'il pouvait préparer et mangeait toujours avec le sourire.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler ! Annonça Lavi

La plupart des personnes présente au réfectoire avaient une mine sombre, mais le plus atteint par la mort de Johnny était vraisemblablement Allen.

Lavi quitta donc la salle en direction de la chambre de son ami. Il croisa sur sa route Miranda et Lenalee dans une discussion inintéressante. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua fortement pour être sûr qu'Allen puisse l'entendre.

- Allen ? C'est Lavi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! Il faut que tu ailles manger !

- ...

- Allen ?

Une fois de plus, le borgne n'obtint aucune réponse. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis, décida finalement de rebrousser chemin. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant que la porte disparaisse de son champs de vision mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.

* * *

Kanda était présent lorsque Lavi avait annoncé qu'il allait essayer de faire sortir Allen. Et, quand il le vit revenir, le sourire absent, décida de tenta sa chance. Enfin …

Le kendoka avançait donc d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la chambre du maudit, Mugen à la main (comme toujours ^^). Il arriva devant la porte et frappa directement.

- Moyashi ! Sors de là maintenant ! On sait tout que sa mort t'a affecté et t'es sûrement pas le seul ! Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte et sors !

- …

- Si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite je défonce la porte !

- …

- T'as 3 secondes.

- …

- Uuuuun !

- …

- Deuuux !

- …

Kanda n'eut pas le temps de compter le trois qu'il entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Il vit Allen passer sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rouges et ses joues encore humides.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Va manger maintenant !

Kanda allait repartir lorsque le plus jeune lui attrapa le manteau.

- K … Kanda ?

- Quoi ?

- J … Je ne veux pas … que les autres … me voient comme ça …

- Et alors ?

Allen le regarda alors avec un regard presque suppliant.

- Tu veux que je t'amène à bouffer, c'est ça ?

- S … S'il te plaît …

- Che ! T'as intérêt de m'ouvrir quand je reviendrai.

- O … Oui !

Puis Kanda repartit en direction du réfectoire. Il entra dans la grande salle encore pleine de monde et se dirigea vers Jerry pour commander lorsque Lavi l'aborda.

- Yuu ! Tu as été voir Allen toi aussi ? Je t'ai vu te diriger vers sa chambre. Mais … à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas réussi toi non plus.

- Che !

Kanda ignora le Baka Usagi et alla voir le cuisinier.

- Kanda, des sobas, comme d'habitude ?

- Pas que, je voudrais quelque chose pour le moyashi aussi … Ce que tu veux.

Les yeux de Jerry s'illuminèrent.

- Okay ! Je te fais ça tout de suite ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu as parlé à Allen ? Hey Yuu ! Tu lui as parlé ?

- M'appelle pas par mon prénom Baka Usagi !

- Alors ? Alors ?

- Fout moi la paix !

Kanda attrapa le plateau que Jerry lui tendait et partit rapidement, laissant en plan Lavi, qui avait l'air songeur.

Enfin débarrassé du lapin, Kanda regarda le plateau pour voir ce que le cuistot avait bien pu préparer. Il y avait de tout : du gratin de pommes de terre, des frites, du ragoût au curry, du poulet, et, pour le dessert, du pudding de mangue et une bonne vingtaine de mitarashi dango. (Et ses sobas, ne les oublions pas ^^)

- Comment il fait pour manger autant …

Kanda arriva enfin devant la porte, mais, ayant les mains prises, donna de légers coups de pied.

Allen lui ouvra plutôt rapidement et le fit entrer.

C'était une chambre simple. En fait, presque toutes les chambres étaient faites sur le même modèle. Seuls les objets personnels différaient d'une chambre à l'autre. Le lit était placé dans le coin à droite près de la porte. L'armoire, plutôt imposante, était à gauche, à côté d'une seconde porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une petite commode sous la fenêtre. Et pour finir, un bureau, derrière le lit. Kanda ne vit pas tout de suite le tableau, au-dessus du lit, représentant une sorte de lutin qui transportait un cercueil et qui donnait un air encore plus sombre à la pièce.

Le brun déposa le plateau sur le bureau, et y pris ses sobas. Il allait s'asseoir par terre lorsqu'Allen intervint.

- Tu … Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ok.

Kanda s'assit donc sur le lit tandis qu'Allen s'installait à son bureau pour manger ce que Jerry lui avait cuisiné. L'appétit eut du mal à lui venir, mais après quelques bouchées, il se mit à manger plus rapidement. Tout cela sous le regard de Kanda, qui l'observait d'un œil attentif, tout en mangeant ses sobas.

Ils finirent leur repas et Kanda se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Kanda !

- Ouais ?

- Merci …

- Pour ?

- De t'être occupé de moi …

- Che.

Et il sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

- P'tin ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur se mette à battre si vite dès que je suis avec lui …

Sur ces mots, il secoua la tête et partit en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part, dans la citadelle...**

Lenalee marchait tranquillement dans un couloir un peu plus sombre que les autres. Elle se dirigeait vers un des nombreux laboratoires de son frère pour lui parler d'Allen. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet. Elle entendit alors une voix derrière elle...

- Une jeune fille ne devrait pas traîner si tard dans les couloirs.

Elle se retourna pour savoir qui se cachait derrière cette voix mais ne vit personne. Soudainement, elle reçu un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et perdit connaissance.

- Trop facile !

Le personnage mystérieux (obligé de l'appeler comme ça pour garder le secret ^^) prit la jeune fille et l'emmena dans une pièce qu'il savait inutilisé et qu'il avait donc déjà préparé.

Dans cette salle, peu éclairée par une petite ampoule, était posée une grande croix où il accrocha la jeune fille à l'aide de corde. Il l'attacha a chaque poignets, et aux chevilles. Il retira ses chaussures qui étaient faites d'innocence et la bâillonna. Il la réveilla ensuite en lui donnant de petites frappes sur les joues.

Lenalee s'éveilla donc et, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait bouger, observa autour d'elle pour remarquer qu'elle était pieds et mains liées. Elle regarda alors son agresseur, qui souriait encore et toujours, et voulu dire quelque chose mais se rendit compte qu'un bâillon l'empêchait de parler.

- Ça va faire un peu mal …

Elle le vit prendre un marteau et un pieu et s'approcher. On pouvait désormais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il attrapa la main gauche de la jeune fille pour la mettre à plat et planta le pieu d'un coup sec à l'aide de son marteau.

- Mmmmmmmmmh !

Lenalee pleurait de douleur. Elle voulait hurler mais ne pouvait pas. Et lui, ce monstre, se délectait de la voir souffrir. Il prit un second pieux et le planta dans sa main droite.

- Mmmmmmmmmh !

Elle avait mal mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait même essayé d'activer son innocence mais celle-ci n'était plus à ses pieds. Elle voulait prévenir tout le monde … Dire au revoir à ses amis, à son frère … Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle voyait trouble désormais. Elle remarqua tout de même qu'il ramassait quelque chose par terre. Un nouveau pieu. Le dernier.

- Voila. C'est le dernier. Ce sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. Dit-il avec un sourire presque rassurant.

Lenalee secouait la tête pour montrer son désaccord. Elle se débattait mais ses mains lui faisait mal. Il plaça le dernier pieu sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Puis, il s'arrêta un instant. Il voulait voir ses yeux lorsqu'il planterai le pieu. Voir la peur et la douleur mélangées dans son regard. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et donna le coup final. Il recula ensuite pour mieux admirer son œuvre. Le sang s'écoulait de ses mains et de sa poitrine pour former une petite flaque au sol. Le silence régnait dans cette salle où l'on pouvait désormais entendre les gouttes de sang tomber dans cette flaque. Il rit devant le corps inanimé de la jeune fille et quitta la pièce pour aller se cacher, pas trop loin, afin de pouvoir observer les réactions.

* * *

_Et voila pour le premier chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait d'Allen une espèce de mauviette qui a du mal à parler et je m'en excuse -_-"_

_Sinon j'ai fait en sorte que l'histoire se passe avant l'évolution de l'innocence de Lenalee. Elle a donc toujours ses Dark Boots du début._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Qui peut bien être le tueur ?_

_PS : je pars en vacances en fin de semaine donc peu de chance que j'écrive le second chapitre d'ici là =S_


	3. Chapter 2

_Voila le second chapitre (que je viens de finir =D), il s'y passe pas grand chose, je suis d'humeur sympa aujourd'hui ^^_

_Comme d'hab, j'ai la flemme de me relire, je le ferais peut être, si je suis motivée... ou pas XD_

**_Merci à Elia Noshi de me suivre, ainsi qu'à Miss Otakette pour la même raison, et pour sa review._**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où chaque membre de la congrégation étaient assassinés les uns après les autres et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, impuissant... puis ce fut son tour. C'est ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva difficilement -son corps en tremblait encore- et décida d'aller prendre une douche car il avait beaucoup transpiré.

Il resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude afin de détendre ses muscles. Des coup à sa porte le fit sursauter. Il sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et en attrapa une autre pour se sécher les cheveux. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Lavi et Kanda. Il les observa l'un après l'autre, et vit le regard du kendoka le détailler de la tête aux pieds -enfin la taille ;) -, ce qui le fit rougir.

- Ah ! Allen ! Komui voudrait nous voir. Mmh ? Ça va ? Tu es rouge...

- Euh... C... C'est rien ! Je m'habille et j'arrive !

Et Allen leur claqua la porte au nez. Lavi se tourna vers Kanda pour essayer de comprendre, mais celui-ci détourna le regard, ce qui fit sourire le jeune Bookman.

- Allen ? On va t'attendre, okay ?

- J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Lavi, Kanda et Allen arrivèrent dans le bureau du grand intendant. Crowrey, Miranda, Marie, Bookman, Reever et Komui les attendaient. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je... Si je vous ai tous appelé, c'est... Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, Lenalee est absente et... Après ce qui est arrivé, je m'inquiète. J'aimerais que vous la cherchiez.

Allen, si tu pouvais aller voir à sa chambre...

- Très bien.

- Kanda, au réfectoire …

- Che.

-Crowley et Miranda, avec Hevraska... Marie, en salle de méditation... peut être... Luberrier devait arriver aujourd'hui... Et Lavi, Bookman, vers mes labos, en bas.

- Okay

- J'attends de vos nouvelles grâce aux golems.

Tous les exorcistes partirent donc en direction du lieu qui leur était indiqué.

Allen frappa trois bon coup à la porte de la chambre de Lenalee. Il attendit mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il toqua de nouveau.

- Lenalee ? Tu es là ?

- …

- Je vais essayer de rentrer. Lenalee ?

Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, Allen décida d'entrer. Il tourna la poignée, et soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit -il voulait éviter de la défoncer-. Il pénétra dans la chambre et observa autour de lui. Le lit était fait. Il alla dans la salle de bain mais n'y trouva personne. Il se servit donc de son golem, Timcampy, pour faire son rapport à Komui.

- Komui-san ? Lenalee n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- D'accord, merci Allen. Tu... Tu n'as qu'à aller faire ce que tu veux.

- Je vais continuer à chercher.

- Bien, merci.

Kanda se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, mais restait comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Voir le moyashi à moitié nu lui avait fait de l'effet. Et en plus, il l'avait remarqué ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. Lorsqu'il réussi à sortir de ses questions intérieures, il se rendit compte qu'il était planté devant la porte du réfectoire, et des traqueurs l'observaient du couloir en chuchotant. Il leur jeta un regard noir, ce qui les fit déguerpir, et entra dans le réfectoire. Il resta à l'entrée et observa chaque personne présente dans la salle, mais aucune Lenalee dans les parages.

- Kanda-kun ! Tu veux des sobas ?

- Je cherche Lenalee.

- Lenalee ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, au dîner.

- Che.

Kanda quitta la salle et contacta Komui.

- Komui ? Lenalee n'est pas allée au réfectoire depuis hier soir.

- … Très bien, merci Kanda.

Crowley et Miranda trouvèrent Hevraska après s'être perdu plusieurs fois.

- Hevraska ? Est-ce... Auriez-vous vu Lenalee aujourd'hui ?

- Lenalee est venue me voir il y a deux jours.

- Merci

- Komui-san ? Lenalee n'est pas avec Hevraska.

- Bien, merci à vous.

Marie ouvrit la porte de la salle de méditation, mais n'y trouva personne. Il décida de passer par la salle d'entraînement avant de contacter Komui.

- Personne ici non plus... Komui-san ? Lenalee n'est ni en salle de méditation, ni en salle d'entraînement.

- Bien, merci Marie.

Lavi et Bookman faisaient le tour des labos du grand intendant, en prenant soin de ne toucher à rien, de peur qu'il arrive un truc farfelu (je trouve que ce mot correspond bien à Komui ^^). Mais aucune trace de la jeune chinoise.

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs sombres tout en contactant Komui.

- Komui ? On a pas trouvé…

Lavi laissa sa phrase en suspend, choqué par ce qu'il vit dans une salle, à sa gauche.

- … Lenalee…

- L... Lavi ? Que ce passe t-il ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

Dans la précipitation, Komui activa la communication générale -tout le monde pouvaient entendre quoi- (pas sûre que ce soit possible, mais bon, c'est ma fic. Je fais ce que je veux =P).

- Elle est... dans la salle adjacente au labo n°5...

Quand il entendit Lavi, Allen se mit à courir en direction de ladite salle. Il avait peur. Très peur. À cause du ton dans la voix de Lavi. De la mort de Johnny. De son cauchemar. Il tremblait. Il était terrifié. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Lavi en pleurs. Son cœur se serra, et un frisson le traversa. Il se mit à marcher lentement. Il savait, mais ne voulait pas y croire.

Kanda était arrivé quelque minutes avant, la vue sur le cadavre de la jeune fille l'avait pétrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard tellement ça lui paraissait irréel. Quelques jours plus tôt, la jeune chinoise l'avait rejoins en salle de méditation pour lui parler de ses problèmes, et de l'arrivée imminente de Luberrier. Et là, elle était morte. Kanda avait beau la trouver stupide et prise de tête, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse mourir dans de telles conditions. Des bruits de pas à sa droite lui firent tourner la tête. Il vit le moyashi qui s'avançait, hésitant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Kanda attrapa Allen et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune résistait.

- Kanda ? Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

- Non !

Et il serra le jeune homme plus fort.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas elle ! Non !

Allen éclata en sanglots en répondant à l'étreinte du Kendoka.

Lavi avait réussi à se calmer et observait les deux hommes. Il était jaloux. Ils s'aimaient et pouvaient être ensemble, alors que lui, la seule personne qu'il ai jamais aimé avait été assassinée.

Puis, Komui arriva... Il était essoufflé. Il s'arrêta un instant puis s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la salle.

- L... LENALEEEEEEE ! POURQUOI TOI ?

Le grand intendant ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, et tomber au sol dans les flaques de sang de la jeune fille qui commençait à imprégner le carrelage de sa couleur rouge, où des taches persisteront surement.

Quelque part dans la citadelle, non loin des exorcistes, le meurtrier (ou la meurtrière, on sait pas … Enfin moi, si MUAHAHAHAHA. Bon ok je me calme) se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'attendait à des réactions des plus amusantes mais ce qu'il avait vu était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Quoique, un détail l'avait quelque peu dérangé, mais il avait décidé de s'en occuper plus tard.

- Qui sera le prochain ? Dit-il, avec toujours ce grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

* * *

_J'avais prévu un mort, mais ça aurais fait un trop long chapitre, alors je le garde sous le coude pour le prochain ;D_

_Je sais que je reste très mystérieuse sur l'identité de l'assassin, mais dites-moi à qui vous pensez._

_A votre avis, qui va mourir au prochain chapitre..._


End file.
